Changes
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: The ninth has just regenerated into the tenth but it's not having the positive reaction from Rose he was hoping for. Alt. version of the Children in Need special. Hope you like it!


Rose just stared at the Doctor in disbelief after he set the controls for home. "So that's it I'm going home?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I can't force you to stay. If you want to leave it saddens me but I understand. I respect your feelings."

Rose glared at him. "You respect my feelings? If you respected my feelings you would've told me that you regenerate!" She yelled.

He stared at her, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yeah, well so am I; I thought we had something. I thought there were no more secrets between us but this… I don't think I know who you are anymore."

Rose then ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.

The Doctor stood there feeling awful. The TARDIS made a mocking "told you so" humming sound.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" He exclaimed annoyed. The Doctor leaned against the console and stared down at the floor.

Out of all his enemies that he ever faced the one that always ended up defeating him was himself.

The Doctor mentally kicked himself for not telling her and now Rose hated him and that was worse than anything even being alone.

Rose sat in her room crossed legged on the bed. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and wondered why he never told her.

Then again would she have believed him if he did. Rose wasn't sure, she wasn't really sure of anything.

Then she heard a noise outside her room, curious Rose followed the sound to the console.

She hid in hall and saw the Doctor attempting to figure out what he looked like without a mirror.

It made her realize that he's never looked one way ever in his whole life.

She couldn't imagine what that was like but for him it was probably as natural as brushing your teeth.

She watched as he examined his arms, stretching them out in front of him. "Wow they're really long and my feet seem normal, I guess." He said peering down.

The Doctor then felt his nose. "Eh, I've had worse."

He put his fingers in mouth and tapped his teeth. "New teeth? Aw, man I was so careful last time!" The Doctor whined.

Rose was finding his reactions rather amusing but charming at the same time. "He is adorable." She thought smiling.

He ran his fingers carefully thru his hair. "Okay so I've got big hair, ooh a lot of hair."

The Doctor's eyes then widen with fear. "Oh, I hope don't look like the wolf man of Galifrey."

Rose snickered but quickly became flushed when the Doctor removed his leather jacket and sweater.

He looked down at his muscular chest and ripped abs then shook his head. "I don't get it I've got huge hair on my head but barely any on my chest. This is a strange new body."

"Oh, I can of some positives." She thought biting her lower lip.

He shrugged then put back on his shirt and jacket then sat on the edge of grail floor.

The Doctor buried his face in his hands. "This has not been my day. First Rose wants to leave and now I have the body of a cartoon character."

"I wouldn't say that." Rose replied stepping into the light.

He looked up at her. "Rose?"

She smiled. "May I sit next to you?" He smiled then nodded. Rose sat and glanced at him. "You okay?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, I'm sad that you're leaving and I'm sorry I regenerated before telling you but I guess it's too late."

She shook her head. "No, need to say you're sorry."

The Doctor glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I thought about and even if you did tell me I probably wouldn't have believed you besides if you hadn't regenerated that would've been worse. You may be a different man but I can't imagine my life without you."

"Really?" He said.

She nodded. "Yeah I guess what I'm more upset that you weren't honest with me."

The Doctor hung his head. "I'm sorry Rose; I should've been honest with you. You deserved better than that."

Rose smiled and took his hand. "I know that's why I want to be with you."

The Doctor's eyes brighten. "You want to stay with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, of course I do." Rose nudged his shoulder.

He smiled. "I'm glad, now could you please give me a tiny hint on how I look?"

She grinned. "I'm not going to tell you but I will say that you're really gorgeous."

The Doctor smirked. "Well that certainly eases my mind."

"Good, now there's one thing you can do for me." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

Rose leaned closer to his lips and replied. "I've been dying to try those sexy new lips of yours."

He grinned. "Well let's not keep you waiting any longer."

They embraced in a fiery kiss.


End file.
